For Christina
by MissDevon
Summary: Alternate Reality: What would have happened if Julie had been awarded costudy of Christina?


What would have happened if Julie had gotten custody? How would that have impacted the lives of those concerned, especially if Lucy did something rash to try to stop the court's decision from going into effect? 

****

bPrologue/b

hr

2004

Julie looked at the small coffin, tears running down her cheeks as she laid the rosebud on the lid. Slowly she turned and nodded to Scott who was walking towards her. "Figured you'd be here," he said softly as he stopped before the coffin and rocked on his feet. 

"Where else would I be?" she asked, sadness evident in her voice. 

"Yeah, well. . ." he started not sure what to say as he looked around the empty room of the funeral home.

"Yeah," she said softly as she looked beyond him, wondering if there was really anything she could say, but knowing that there wasn't.

Scott only nodded as he started to pass her to go to the coffin himself and then paused as she started to leave, he looked over his shoulder at her, "What you did was. . .well, nice," he said softly.

Julie only shrugged as she looked at him over her own shoulder, "Yeah, well, I'm not like her Scott."

"Meaning?"

"I didn't do what I wanted to. Lord knows if I did, she would be locked up and the key would be lost, but she did raise her. So, I guess she deserves to say her good-byes," Julie said with a shrug. 

Scott could only nod. "I'm sorry, Julie," he said as he looked back to the coffin. "If I had known what she was thinking. . ."

"Don't, OK? Because we both know that you would've gone with them," Julie shot back as she turned to face his back.

"She didn't just take away your daughter, Julie, remember that," Scott said as he too turned and rubbed a hand trough his thin hair.

"Yeah, well, you got yours back," Julie said through tears. 

"I got one of them back, Julie," Scott sighed. "And I would've tried to stop her. You know I believed in the court system."

Julie laughed at that, "That's not what you said that day in the courtroom."

"Yeah, well, I was planning on appealing," Scott said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and I had planned on letting you have visitation, but that wouldn't have been enough. No, I'll scratch that, it wouldn't have been enough for her." Julie sighed.

"Lucy. . .Lucy just couldn't face losing her."

"Well, we all did in the end, didn't we?" she asked as she shook her head. "It could've all been so different."

Scott only nodded "A lot of things would've been different," he admitted as he thought back to how one decision could so radically change so many lives. . . 

****

bChapter 1/b

May 2000

"No!" Lucy said as she rose. "You can't do that! She can't take my baby!" she said leaning towards the judge as Scotty buried his head in his hands, and Lee tried to hold her back. Meanwhile, Julie looked at Chris a smile on her face as he wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "I told you we'd win."

"Ms. Coe, that's enough," the judge said as he banged his gavel on the bench. "Mr. Baldwin, get control of your client before I hold her in contempt."

"You're the one who should be held in contempt," Lucy said angrily as she glared at the judge. "How could you give that thing my child!"

"The minor child is the biological child of Mrs. Ramsey, and just because she was given bad advice does not allow for her to lose her parental rites," the judge said evenly. "The child is to be returned to her biological mother at the end of the week," he said then looking at Lucy, "not another word Ms. Coe, or I will put you in jail until iafter/i the transfer takes place. Mr. Baldwin, I hope that will give your client enough time to make arrangements?"

"I'm sure it will, your honor," Lee said tensely.

"Good, then court is recessed for the day." The judge said as he rose and started to walk out.

Lucy then turned to a beaming Julie who was smiling as she gathered her stuff and spoke with Chris about the things they'd need to get to turn the guest room into a nursery. "You won't get away with this. You can't just steal away my daughter."

"Get over it, Lucy. She's not your daughter," Julie said angrily.

"Oh, yes she is. I'm the one that has held her. I'm the one who has raised her this past year."

"Please, that doesn't make you anything more than the nannies who raised me," Julie replied evenly. 

"I adopted her!"

"No, Scott did, or did you miss that part?" Julie shot back as she looked to Chirs, "Com'on. I want to start getting the stuff together for Christina's room," and with that they walked out.

"Lucy. . ." Scott said as he came up behind her, "We can appeal this."

"It's your fault!"

"Lucy," Scott sighed.

"Don't Lucy me, Scott. You didn't put both of our names down for the adoption."

"It was to make it go faster. . ." Scott tried to rationalize.

"And you left her alone with your drug addict of a daughter."

"I wasn't alone in that decision," Scott replied as he rubbed a tired hand through his hair.

"Whatever!" Lucy said throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I don't care what you do, appeal it if you want, but that woman is not getting her hands on my daughter! I'll do whatever I have to make sure of that!" Lucy said as she stormed out.

Scott stared after her and cursed before turning to Lee. "Do we have any chance of winning this on appeal?"

"It may take some work, but there's a chance, al bit a slim one, Scotty," Lee said as he looked over his notes. 

"But what if Frank sides with us?"

"After it came out that Lucy was paying off Courtney?" Lee asked. "I'm afraid it would only hurt matters."

"But can they used it against us in an appeal?"

"Probably."

"What if you don't put Lucy on the stand next time?"

"They could question you or call Courtney to the stand."

"Then we have nothing, do we?" Scott asked angrily.

"We have the abandonment issue."

"And they'll counter with the fact that Julie left the baby in Chris's care and he in turn went to someone whom abandoned the baby and that he didn't find out that it was Christina till sometime later and use the bad legal advice as an excuse as to why he didn't try to get her back."

"I know, but if you want to appeal. . ." Lee let his voice die down.

"Lucy would kill me if I didn't. Let's go for it," Scott sighed as he shook his head.

hr

Frank stared at Courtney as he packed his bag. "You can't just walk out like this. What about Neil?"

"He's coming with me," Frank replied angrily.

"No, he's not. He's my son!"

"He's mine too, but then again you're so good at forgetting that fact," Frank pallied back as he slammed his suitcase shut.

"Just because you lost your daughter. . ."

"I didn't lose my daughter, you helped them steal her from me!" Frank shot back angrily. 

"We could go for custody ourselves," Courtney suggested.

"Yeah, a former drug addict and his extortionist, slut of a girlfriend? Believe me, if Baldwin couldn't keep custody we don't have a chance in hell of getting it."

"Yeah, well you still aren't taking me son."

"You don't have a choice, Courtney. Neil's coming with me."

"Really, where are you going to live. You have nothing."

"I'm moving back in with Joe," Frank admitted. "And if you try to fight me for Neil, he'll side with me."

"You won't win."

"Wanna bet?"

Courtney laughed. "John's name is on his birth certificate, not yours."

"There are always blood tests," Frank said evenly, "and if it should turn out that I'm not Neil's father after all, well, I'm sure the Kannelous's would love to take Neil away from you."

"You can't do this."

"Already have, Courtney, see right now, Joe has picked up Neil and has him at the house and Alexis Davis is filing a restraining order against you, not to mention a custody suit. Enjoy your riches," he said as he heaved up his suitcase and walked out leaving her staring speechless after him.

hr

"Son of a . . ." Kevin started as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked as she walked down the steps of the lighthouse, a bridal magazine in hand.

"Julie got custody," he sighed.

"I see," Eve replied evenly as she put the magazine down and picked up the phone as she leafed through her phone book.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her.

She merely held up a hand to silence him, "Hi, this is Eve Lambert. . .right. . .No, that's not why I'm calling. . .Well, you can say that. . .My fiance and I have decided to postpone the wedding. . .Yes. . .well I'll give you a call as soon as we do. Just keep those plans on file, OK? Thanks." she said before hanging up and looking at a stunned Kevin.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"Yes, I did. It just wouldn't feel right being so happy with Scott and Lucy's lives being so upheaveled. Besides, maybe once things calm down. . . Well, maybe I can eventually have who I want standing up there with me," she replied with a touch of bittersweet resignation in her voice. 

Kevin rolled his eyes at that, "I know you think he's your friend. . ."

"Kevin, I don't give you a hard time about Lucy, please don't give me one about Chris," she sighed. "You know I don't agree with the decisions he's made recently, but he has been there for me through a lot."

"I don't see how you could compare your friendship with Chris to my relationship with Lucy," Kevin sighed as he moved away from her.

"You're right, I never slept with him and I'm not so caught up in his nuroses that I lose sight of my own," Eve replied sarcastically as she flopped down on the couch.

"Eve, Lucy just lost another child to that man and his wife. His mentally iunstable/i wife."

iAnd I've just lost you too, haven't I?/i Eve thought as she shook her head. "Kevin I only meant. . ." she started as the phone rang and he moved towards it.

"Collins residence," he said as he answered it. A slight smile touching his eyes as the other person answered, letting Eve knowing who was on the other end, "Yeah, I heard. . .Of course I'll be there. . .right, just let me. . ." he said as Eve slowly rose and walked back towards the stairs and out of sight. It was moments later that she heard the door slam and his car start that she looked at her ring and started to cry.

b**Chapter 2**/b

Kevin stood in the lighthouse, an expression of shook on his face. "Lucy you can't be serious," he said as he watched her pack a bag for Christina.

"Can't I?" she asked on a laugh as she looked around the room. "I'm not letting that woman get my daughter," she said calmly. Too calmly for Kevin's taste. "And you said that you would do anything to help me keep her. So that's what I'm asking you to do."

"And what about Serena? What about Scott?" he asked.

"Already taken care," Lucy replied with a shrug. "I already put a bag full of Serena's things in my car, along with one of my own. I just have to finish packing Christina's things."

"So Scott knows about this?" Kevin asked surprised that Scott would go along with the plan.

"Not exactly. . ." Lucy admitted as she sat on the couch to fold Christina's favorite blanket.

"Lucy. . ."

"Now, Doc, it'll be fine. I mean, he'll understand that I did what I had to do to keep our family together," Lucy responded. "And it's just till Julie backs down."

"I don't think she's going to."

"Well, neither am I!" Lucy said adamantly. 

"Lucy, you can't just take the kids." Kevin said trying to make her see reason.

"They're mine and no one's going to take them from me. Besides, Doc, I swore to Serena that I wouldn't forget to pick her up again. Are you going to make me break that promise?"

Kevin just stared at Lucy. He couldn't believe how close to a breakdown she was and he wanted to prevent that from happening. "OK, Lucy, I'll help you," he said softly. "I have a bag in my car."

"Why?" she asked, not quite believing him.

"I was going to surprise Eve with a pre-wedding trip." he admitted, a bit sheepishly.

"Hmmph."

"But this is more important. Let me put your bag in the car while you get Christina ready," he said as he mentally tried to figure out how long it would take to get Lucy to see reason and return with the two girls.

"OK," she said evenly as she rose and went up the stairs, making plans of her own.

hr

Luke Spencer sighed as he paid the man in front of him for the passports and then shook his head. iHow the hell did she talk me into this one?/i he wondered as he took them and walked back to his car and looked at his watch, noting that he would have just enough time to insert the pictures of Lucy, Serena, Christina, Kevin, and Scott and give them to Lucy at the school. i You have been through her biggest fear that's how. Besides, a part of you still has it in for Baldwin/i an inner voice replied. "But does he deserve what she's about to do if he doesn't go with her?" he asked himself. i He did it to her/i the voice replied as he started the car and drove towards the school.

hr

Karen stared at the bottle of pills. "I can't do this," she said as she put them down. "Taking them is what caused things to start to spin out of control. I've gotta get to a meeting," she finished as she grabbed her coat and ran out of her apartment, guilt of the verdict overwhelming her.

hr

Eve stood on the docks looking out into the coming night, jumping when she felt a hand on her back. "Scott, you scared the hell out of me!" she accused as she slugged him in the arm.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking," he replied, a slight smile playing across his mouth.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," she said as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"You heard," he said as he watched her, a bit of darkness flitering across his face.

"How?" she asked, dropping her hand. As she did he gestured to it, "Oh, I, umm, I must have left it on the sink."

"Right Eve," Scott said as he looked out over the water. "She called him didn't she."

"Scott. . ." Eve started.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he replied as he rocked on his feet, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"She probably just needed a friend to talk to."

"If that was the case you would still be wearing your ring."

"Scott, I told you I left it on the sink..."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Funny, I don't buy it Lambert. Besides, we've all told ourselves a lot of things about those two. Funny, I can't quite believe them anymore."

"Scotty, she's married to you," Eve countered.

"Yeah, so that we'd have a better chance at winning," Scott admitted sheepishly. "Sure as hell didn't help."

"You weren't engaged just for Christina."

"No, but we hurried up the wedding for her."

"Scott, you can't do this to yourself," Eve replied gruffly.

"Why not?" he asked on a laugh. "I mean, you see it too don't you?" he asked, not surprised when she looked away. "At least I see it before the wife has an affair on me. I mean, it's a step up from where I was with Laura. Just wish I knew why I can't find someone who won't leave."

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong place," Eve mused.

"Or maybe I was just too stupid to realize I had been looking in the right place," he muttered, before shaking his head. "I should be getting home. I need to explain this to Serena."

"Want some help?" she asked.

"No, but company would be nice," he said earning a slight smile from her.

"Company I'm good at."

"Good, besides. Maybe you could explain Ramsey to her, because I sure as hell can't."

"Scotty, no one can explain Chris," Eve replied on a slight laugh, feeling almost too at ease with him.

hr

Lucy stood by the car with Kevin, "Shouldn't they be out by now?" he asked.

"Her afterschool program was having a talent show try out tonight," Lucy said with a shrug. "We were told it might run late."

"Oh," Kevin sighed as a car pulled up behind them and Luke Spencer got out. 

"Hey, Luc," Luke said as he walked over. 

"Luke."

"Sorry about. . ." he started not knowing what to say.

"Yeah I know," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You sure about this?" he asked, a nod indicating Kevin as his eyes indicated the car.

"I have to do this."

"Figured that," he said as he handed her an envelop. "Here's what you asked for, with names of some people you can count on for more help."

"Thanks Luke," she replied as she took it and hug him.

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably. "You sure you wanna do this to Baldwin?"

"After what he did to me?" she asked.

Luke watched her, surprise on his face, before turning to Kevin, "Doc-Shrink, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah," he said as he followed Luke to his car. 

"She's not exactly with it is she?" he asked.

"Luke. . ." Kevin sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So that's why you're in on it? To keep her from doing something she'll regret."

"Yeah."

"Well," Luke sighed. "I've done what I can. I'll buy you as much time as possible, but I gotta confess, I might break down and tell Baldwin eventually."

"It won't come to that. I'll have Lucy back here in a matter of days," Kevin said confidently.

"I hope so," Luke said less confident as the doors to the school opened and kids started to pour out. "Look, I gotta go."

"See ya Luke," Kevin said evenly.

"Yeah, sure." Luke replied, knowing full well he wouldn't be seeing the other man anytime soon as he watched him walk back to Lucy and Serena.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Serena asked.

"We're just going on a little trip," Lucy replied evenly as she opened the car door for Serena.

"Where's my dad?" Serena asked.

"He's busy. See Karen has some things she needs his help with and there's that patient at the hospital who's case he's so interested in," she replied, a touch of bitterness in her tone. "So Kevin's going to come with us to help out instead."

"What about Eve?" Serena asked growing suspicious.

"She has to work," Kevin reasoned as he got in front with Lucy.

"Oh."

"So ready for our little adventure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Serena replied, as she stared out the window. As he started to drive away, Kevin looked into the rearview mirror and saw the look in Serena's eyes and knew that she knew the truth. He only hoped he could change the course of things before it was too late.

hr

Scott stood on the stoop of the firehouse digging for his key as Eve stood moving from one foot to the other. "Com'on Scotty, it's freezing," she complained.

"I'm hurrying," he muttered as he found the key and started to open the door.

"Shouldn't Lucy be here?" she asked as he started to open it.

"She probably got stuck at the school. They were having talent show tryouts and the teacher told us the after school program might let out late because of it," Scott replied as he reached in to turn on the light.

"Oh," Eve replied with a slight smile, even though she had a feeling that something was wrong. 

"Why?" Scott asked as he turned to look at her, noticing the scole on her face.

"No reason, just thought they would be here. Esp. since we took the long way."

"Sorry, needed to walk off some frustrations."

"Yeah, well I'm freezing, so move aside Buster, so I can warm up," Eve couldn't help but tease. Laughing, Scott did just that. Eve moved into the house first, a quick glimpse letting her see that something was definitely wrong. "Umm. Scott on second thought let's wait outside," she said trying to bar his way into the house. Only it was too late. He moved passed her in shook, noticing how many of the things had been over turned or torn in a rage. Scared for his family he ran upstairs calling their names as Eve closed the door. She moved gingerly in the room, catching sight of the letter bearing Scott's name on what was left of his desk. "Scott!" she called over the echoing of the names he called.

"What?!?!?!" he called.

"I think I found something," she called back.

He hurried down the stairs, grabbing the letter from her hand, surprised that it was in Lucy's handwriting. Swallowing hard he opened it iJust returning a favor pal./i was all that she had written, but he knew what it meant. "Oh, G-d, she took them," he whispered as he crumpled the paper in his hands.

"What?" Eve asked. "Lucy did this?"

"She took the girls," he said as he shook his head.

"No, Scott," Eve replied evenly. "They're at the school, remember you said. . ."

"The school. Oh G-d, maybe she hasn't picked her up yet, maybe I can still stop her," Scott reasoned as he reached for the phone, but from his face she knew he hadn't. Shaking slightly, Eve took out her cell phone iPlease don't be involve in this like I thing you are, Kevin/i she thought as she dialed 911. "Yes, I'd like to report a possible kidnapping. . ." Eve replied to the operator's hello as Scott looked at her with desperate eyes and she reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

b**Chapter 3**/b

It was hours later that Eve returned to the Lighthouse. 

Hours of listening to accusations be flung from Julie to Scott and back again. 

Hours of watching all of the their lives crumbling. 

Hours of Gail and Lee crying and Karen pacing and muttering about how it was all her fault. 

Hours of Frank cursing Courtney and her duplicity. Hours of police questioning, but no answers. 

Hours of hoping that Kevin would show up, which he hadn't.

Shaking her head as she turned on the light and kicked off her shoes, she looked at the answering machine, not surprised to see that there were no messages. "Of course there aren't. If he's involved he won't call," she said to herself as the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked as she grabbed it, not sure if she hoped it was him or not...

hr

Kevin smiled slightly as he heard Eve's voice on the other end of the line. "It's me he," said.

"Where the hell are you?" she asked angrily. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"I think I do," he said as he looked at a sleeping Lucy, Serena, and Christina.

"Oh G-d," Eve muttered, and he could picture her blowing the hair out of her face and sinking into the couch. "You're with them aren't you?"

"Eve. . ."

"Kevin! Where are you? What are you thinking?" she demanded.

"Lucy just needs some time."

"What about what everyone else needs?" she asked. "Do you have any idea what this is doing to Julie? Or better yet to Scott?" she demanded. "Not to mention the rest of his family."

"Eve, it's just until I can persuade her to come back."

"Kevin, where are you?" she asked, hoping that Taggert had put the trace on the phone he had been talking about.

"I can't tell you Eve."

"Can't or won't?"

"Eve, she's this close to a breakdown," Kevin protested as he ran a hand through his hair. His comment was met only with silence. "Eve?"

"I can't do this Kevin. Hell, you shouldn't be able to."

"I'm trying to help a friend."

"Or is destroying a lot of lives Kevin," Eve protested. "Think about it. Christina's too young to understand what's going on, but Serena isn't. Scott is. . .well, he's reeling."

"Yeah, well so's Lucy."

"Kevin, the police are looking for you," she sighed, hoping not to give him to much of a warning.

"So, we'll be back in a couple of days. I just have to get her to see things. . ."

"You have to get back here. You have to call the police wherever you are!"

"I can't do that, Eve. Just tell everyone that we're safe," he said before hanging up.

hr

Eve stared out the phone as she slammed it on the couch. "D@mn you Kevin," she muttered as, with shaking hands she dialed Taggert's number. "Yeah, it's Eve Lambert," she said shakily. "You said to call you if I heard from Kevin, I just did. . .No he didn't. . .Of course I did!" she said then shook her head. "You didn't have the trace did you?" she asked, knowing the answer. "Yeah, I'll let you know." she finished as she hung up and started to cry.

hr

Julie stood in the room that she and Chris had decorated earlier that day. "I should've known it was too easy," she said as Chris came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jules, we'll get her back." Chris said confidently. 

"Yeah, and then what? Wait till Scott files an appeal?"

"He'd be stupid to after this," Chris replied easily.

"Do you really think he doesn't know anything?" Julie asked as she turned towards him.

"After seeing his reaction. No. He's as shaken as you are."

"You know I can't believe she did it," Julie sighed.

"What?"

"Take both of them. Christina, well I half expected her to do something, but why take Serena too?" Julie asked.

"Maybe she wanted to hurt Baldwin as badly as he did her," Chris reasoned.

"Maybe," Julie sighed.

"Com'on, let's get some rest."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Jules, once Christina is home with us, you won't be getting many full nights of sleep."

"Well, I'm kinda looking forward to that," Julie said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, so am I."

hr

Scott stood in the doorway of Serena's room and moved to her bed, tears forming in his eyes as he sat down and picked up dirty kitty. "How could she have forgotten this?" he wondered as he held it to his chest and looked out the window, quickly finding Dominique's star as he did. "Watch over them, please," he whispered as he cried and sat there, a feeling of dread over taking him.

hr

Karen stared at the bottle of pills in front of her. The guilt was magnified as she poured them into her hands. The voice in her head demanding that she do this. Demanding that she ended things before they got worse. Smiling sadly, she picked up a glass of water and started to swallow the pills, one by one, till she had finished the whole bottle. "There, now I can't screw anything else up," she said as she moved to her bed and waited for them to take effect.

b**Chapter 4**/b

3 days later

Everyone stood in the cemetery, a calm over them that could not be displaced by the latest tragedy. "I should have stayed with her," Scott muttered as he watched them lower the coffin into the ground.

"You couldn't have stopped it," Eve whispered from her place beside him, a place she seemed to be since they had heard the news.

He only glared at her slightly. Although her words were true, they weren't what he wanted to hear. "I should've been able to do something," he said, this time, Eve remained silent, just squeezing his hand, as they watched the people file by, each leaving a rose on the coffin. "What are they doing here?" he said, taking a step forward as he spotted Chris and Julie.

"Julie and Karen were close, Scott," Eve said softly, stopping him. "And. . .well, the whole group of us were before. . .well, before the murders."

Scott nodded his head, "A lot of people where," he muttered as he looked at her.

"And a lot of people are again," she said, not sure if she should have. He only nodded. Their relationship had been changing since their talk on the pier and even more so since the tragedies had strucken, but neither wanted to put a name on it.

As Julie and Chris passed them, Julie paused. "I know you probably don't think I should be here," Julie said. "In fact I already heard it from Lee and Gail," Julie admitted on a nervous laugh. "But. . .well, she was my friend at one time. And I . . .Well, I couldn't just not come. I felt I. . ."

"We wanted to pay our respects out of what was," Chris filled in. 

"That's all that's left of Karen now," Scott sighed. "What was and what ifs." Uncomfortable, Chris shifted and looked to Eve who just shrugged as Julie turned to start to leave. "I. . . well, I think Karen would've been happy to have you pay your respects to what was," he said. 

"Thank you," Julie replied at that silent allowance, before she and Chris left.

Once they were alone, Eve disengaged her hand from Scott's. "I'm going to pay my respects and leave you alone here for a while to say your good-byes."

"Eve. . .:"

"I'll wait by the car," she replied softly as she walked away.

Scott watched her move and then, as she looked over her shoulder and started up the hill he moved to the coffin himself. "G-d, Karen, why did you do this?" he asked. "It wasn't your fault. You just had a slip. We could've worked past it. But now. . ."he shook his head. "Just do me one more thing, sweetheart, look after your sisters for me from up there. You and Dom, just keep them safe until I can get to them, or you."

b**Chapter 5**/b

Serena looked at Lucy surprised as she pulled her stinging hand away from the telephone. "I told you not to make any calls. Do you have any idea what you could've done?" Lucy demanded as Christina wailed and Kevin walked in from the adjoining room.

"But Lucy, I just wanted to talk to my dad!" Serena said through tears.

"You can't. OK?" Lucy said as she walked to pick up a crying Christina. "Now look what you did, you woke the baby."

Serena looked over to Lucy as Kevin came over and sat down next to her. "This isn't a vacation is it?" she asked. "My dad doesn't know where we are does he?"

"No, honey," Kevin admitted softly.

"But why?" Serena asked.

Kevin stared at her, "Some things happened and Lucy, well, she needed to kinda run away from them for a while."

"And you took us with her?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"But I don't wanna run away. I wanna go home."

"I know sweetie, and we will. Lucy. . .well, Lucy just needs some time. But I promise you, I'll get you home."

"Soon? My dad's probably pretty worried," Serena replied.

"AS soon as I can," Kevin replied, realizing it would be a lot longer than he thought.

hr

Luke walked over to Taggert's door and left an envelop containing a typed note and information. His guilt over what Scott was going through, especially since Karen's suicide outweighing his feeling of loyalty to Lucy. He only hoped that the information he gave would help to find them and end this mess.

b**Chapter 6**/b

One month later

Scott stood in the doorway of Claire's room as Eve walked out and the sounds of the machine's flatline beep echoed. "Happy now?" she asked.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked at her tone as he followed her down the hall. In the last month they had become close, in some ways closer than they had when they had been dating. He couldn't help but wonder how one tragedy could've torn them apart only for two others to bring them together, in a strictly platonic sort of way.

"Nothing," Eve replied as she slammed a file down on a counter.

"Eve, don't give me that."

"Well, maybe I just don't like people giving up on themselves. On their will to live. After what Karen. . ." she started then stopped. "G-d I'm sorry, Scott."

"Yeah," he said looking away, not wanting her to see the pain radiate in his eyes. "I'm sure you don't. But I also went through this with Dom. Karen had a choice, but Claire didn't."

"There were treatments!"

"To postpone the inevitable, not prevent it," Scott sighed as he looked at her again, and realized that there was more going on then she was admitting. "But that's not what this is about, is it?" he asked.

"Scott. . ."

"No, you only get this defensive when you're hiding something. What's going on? Did you hear from Kevin again?"

"No. G-d. . .I wish. . ." she stopped herself as tears started to form in her eyes and she buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, hormones," she cracked unthinkingly as she looked up.

Scott raised an eyebrow at that, as realization dawned. "Are you?" he asked without actually saying the words.

"Yeah," Eve admitted. "Some joke right. I mean, it was what we had been wishing for. I mean, it wasn't . . .they told me it would be hard for me to. . ." she shook her head.

"What are you going to do?" Scott wondered.

"I don't believe you just asked me that!" Eve said earning a look from a nearby Amy. 

"I didn't mean. . ."

"Yes, you did," Eve sighed. "And I'll figure something out."

"If you need someone," Scott replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know," Eve admitted with a slight grin. "And if I do, I'll call Ramsey."

"Hey!"

"I was joking Scott. You know you're first on the automatic dial, but then again, he's second," she said in reply, causing Scott to roll his eyes, earning a laugh from Eve.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Chris asked as he walked over.

"You are," Eve said.

"Well, glad I'm of some use," Chris replied as he made a note in a chart.

"That's debatable," Scott said as Chris glared and he looked to Eve. "Just remember what I said. I mean, I do owe you."

"You don't. . ." Eve started to protest.

"Yes, I do, Eve."

"Scott, that's what friends are for," Eve replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, I'll talk to you," Scott said as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing I want to discuss right now," she replied as she looked towards Amy.

"Really?" Chris asked as he handed her a pen and piece of paper.

Eve rolled her eyes, "You don't give up do you?" she asked as she wrote two words down on it.

Chris took the paper back only to read: iI'm pregnant./i "Whose?" he asked.

"Chris!?!?!" Eve replied as she hit him in the arm, "I don't believe. . ."

"Hey, sorry. It's just. . .well, you and you know who have been awfully chummy lately," he replied as he pulled her by the arm and started walking towards the waiting area. 

"We're just friends. I do have guy friends you know."

"Don't I!" Chris couldn't help but respond earning another punch from Eve, this time more playful.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Why do the people I've told ask me that?" she asked.

"It's a logical question. Besides, who else have you told?"

"Just Scott."

"Uh huh."

"What? It's not like I've heard from Kevin. None of us have. And the search hasn't turned up anything new."

"Don't remind me," Chris sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Some times I think we'll never find them. Of course I'd never admit that to Julie."

"I know, I won't admit it to Scott either," Eve sighed. "And right now, well, our only hope is them coming to their senses and coming home."

"Or one of them contacting one of us," Chris said.

"Unless they already have," Eve muttered as she watched Victor walk over to the nurses station with Mary.

"You don't think. . ."

"Right now, Chris, I don't know what to think anymore. In fact I try not to," she admitted as she was paged and left him.

hr

Scott walked into the darkened house and picked up the mail. As always he couldn't help but think that things were supposed to be completely different. That he should be greeted by the sounds of Serena calling out to him. Of Christina giggling, and his wife. . .he shook his head, surprised that he could still think of Lucy in that compacity as he looked at the mail. As he did, he stopped at one card, the others falling to the floor as he looked at the familiar handwriting of his daughter. The message, with no return address was simple. iLove you daddy. Applesauce/i and brought tears to his eyes.

b**Chapter 7**/b

Five months after the kidnapping

Julie, Chris, Eve, and Scott sat at a table at the Grille discussing the latest report from the PIs they had been employing. In all they had a whole lot of nothing, except for the postcards that had been arriving for the last 4 months from Serena. Unfortunately they were all untraceable. 

"I just wish we knew more," Julie sighed as she leaned her head against Chris's shoulder.

"There's not much else we could do," Scott replied as, Eve jumped slightly. "You OK?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Yeah, but your godchild is getting restless," she joked.

"Hey, I thought I was the godfather to be," Chris couldn't help but joke.

"You both are. Remember I have no female friends, so that means two godfathers," Eve responded on a laugh.

"I take offense to that," Julie said as she sat up a straighter and took Eve off guard.

"Julie, we've never exactly been close," Eve replied with surprise, as Julie rose quickly.

"Yeah well, I should've known. . ." Julie said shaking her head as she moved towards the ladies room.

"What's wrong with her?" Eve asked as she pushed back from the table, and started to get to her feet, which wasn't that easy at close to seven months pregnant.

"I don't know. She's been moody for a few days now," Chris admitted.

"Maybe it's the holidays," Scott suggested as he watched Eve stand, fighting the urge to help her.

"No, there's more to it, and I don't have a clue what," Chris admitted.

"Well, I'm going to find out what," Eve said as she walked towards the ladies room.

Chris just shook his head as Scott turned towards him, "Chris, I wouldn't worry, if anyone can find out. . ."

"That's not. . ." Chris sighed. "Look, I may be overstepping bounds here. . ."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Scott couldn't help but ask.

"Good then I won't let it now," Chris replied evenly. "But I'm warning you, I'm gonna be blunt."

"Just say whatever it is," Scott groused.

"OK, when are you two going to stop pussyfootin' around and act on your feelings?"

"What?"

"Scott, com'on. You two. . .well, you act more like a married couple than a lot of married couples that I've seen. You're even her Lamaze coach for pete's sake!"

"Chris, look. . ."

"No, you look. She's been through a lot and I. . .well, she's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt. As the saying goes, either piss or get off the pot, because if you don't. . .well, you're both going to get hurt in the end and no one's going to be able to pick up the pieces."

Scott scowled at Chris, not because the words were wrong, but rather something he didn't want to hear. In fact there was too much truth in them. He had the plane ticket in his pocket to prove it. "You don't know what you're talking about, Ramsey," Scott denied.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Chris said as he threw back his martini.

"Why don't you worry about your wife and your relationship."

"Hey, I have a happy marriage Baldwin," Chris said, although a part of him wondered if it were true and leading the two men to sit in silence.

hr

"Hey you OK?" Eve asked as she walked into the bathroom to find a crying Julie.

"What are you following me?" Julie asked as she looked up.

"Hey, I'm pregnant, I gotta go a lot," Eve shot back earning a slight laugh.

"I think I remember that," Julie sighed bringing on another rush of tears.

"Hey, it's OK, you're gonna get Christina back. And. . .well, if you want you're welcome to take on the role of godmother. . ." Eve started as she lowered herself onto the settee next to Julie.

"I'm sorry, it's just hormones. . ."Julie replied as she wiped her eyes.

"Hormones, you sound like I did when I told. . ." Eve said and then stopped looking over to Julie. "You're not are you?" Julie only nodded. "You haven't told Chris yet have you?" at Julie's shake of her head, she asked: "Why not?"

"I'm afraid to," Julie admitted. "I mean. . .We used protection and. . .I really have got to get on a different birth control pill," she tried to joke.

"You and me both," Eve sighed. "But I think Chris will be thrilled."

"It's not just Chris. . .I mean. . ." Julie sighed. "What will people think? I can hear them now, about how I'm replacing Christina with another baby."

"Julie, anyone who knows you knows that isn't true," Eve said with a shake of her head and then laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked.

"I was just thinking. Can you picture it? Our kids having play dates? Us doing PTA together?" Eve couldn't help but ask on a laugh.

"G-d, you're right. It is kinda funny," Julie said as she stood up and turned to help Eve up. "Better yet Chris and. . ." she stopped herself.

"It's OK, you can say his name. Chris and Kevin. And you're right. That would be interesting."

"Actually, I stopped because I . . .well, I almost said Chris and Scott," Julie admitted.

"Scott? Why would you link Scott into this conversation?" Eve asked.

Julie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess since you two have spent so much time together lately."

"Kevin and I are engaged and Lucy and Scott are married," Eve argued.

"You haven't worn Kevin's ring in months," Julie shot back.

"So, my fingers swelled," Eve said, not wanting to admit the fact that she planned on breaking things off with Kevin as soon as he came back.

"Right, Eve, you just keep telling yourself that," Julie sighed. 

"Julie. . ."

"Eve, stranger things have happened, I mean, look at me and Chris," Julie responded as she raised her hand. "Speaking us which, let's get back to the table."

"You're going to tell him, right?" Eve asked, grabbing onto the change in subject.

"Yeah, I'll tell him later tonight," Julie said as they walked back towards the table in silence. 

"You OK?" Chris asked as he started to rise as they returned. 

"Yeah, just tired," Julie said. "You mind if we go home?"

"No, sounds good that is. . "

"Go ahead, Chris," Eve sighed as she rubbed her back and shot a look to a now standing Scott. "I'm kind tired myself, besides you have some stuff to talk about."

"I have a feeling you two do too," Chris said shooting a look to Eve who raised an eyebrow, as Scott tensed and reached for the bag Eve had placed on the floor. 

"Need anything else?" he asked Eve who shook her head. "Good." Scott said as he put an arm around Eve's shoulders, "And Ramsey, it's your turn to pay."

"Whatever," Chris said as he flagged down the waiter and watched Scott and Eve move towards the doors. 

"What was that about?" Eve asked.

"Well,. . ." Scott started as a gasped "Eve?" caught their attention.

"Victor," Eve said a bit startled as she recognized the man who had left town four months before on an extended trip, the purpose of which Eve had her suspicions about.

"You're. . ." he started as he gestured towards her stomach.

"Yes, I am. Be sure to tell Kevin for me," she said, a touch of anger in her voice as she looked over to Scott, "Com'on, there's movie I'm dying to see on."

"Sure thing," Scott said a bit bemused. "Victor," he acknowledged as they passed.

It was only once they were in the car and stopped at a red light that he turned to her. "What was that about?"

"I didn't tell Victor before he left," she replied with a shrug.

"I figured that. But what about that crack about Kevin?" he asked.

"The light's green," Eve sighed as a car behind them honked and she leaned her head against the headrest. "And the comment was nothing. Just a hunch. . ."

"You think he knows something?" Scott asked.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think he'd keep them hidden," Scott admitted.

"Scott, he'd do anything for Lucy. It's surprising how many men would," Eve sighed, a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"And what does that mean?" Scott asked as he pulled to a stop in his driveway.

"Nothing," Eve sighed without looking up. "And everything. I'm tired of every man in my life leaving me for her."

"Not every man has left you for her," Scott countered.

"You're right. Chris hasn't."

"Eve, I'm sitting right here, aren't I?" he couldn't help but ask.

Eve could only laugh at that, "Yeah, because she walked out on you. And there isn't anything going on between us. When there was you chose her."

Scott swallowed hard at that, "I was upset over what happened to Serena."

"Yeah, and it was her fault. But hey, she only siphoned the gas out of my car. She set that accident in motion, but me. . . I was the one who left Serena alone in that car, so it was entirely my fault. I was the one who couldn't be forgiven. I was stupid but she was, misguided." Eve replied as long hidden hurts welled over. "And you know, part of me understands, because I still carry that guilt with me. But, every one turned on me and yet everyone forgave her."

"Eve, we both know it wasn't that way," Scott said. "It wasn't that black and white."

"Funny it seems that way, because in the end even Kevin did. I was only second choice where he was concerned. Hell, I'm even second choice where you are."

"Eve, I forgave you a long time again."

"You never said it, Scotty."

"I never thought I needed to," Scott admitted.

"Well, I did, " Eve said through tears as she looked at him. 

"Well, I forgive you," Scott said softly as he reached out and dried her tears with a finger, before impulsively leaning in to kiss her lips. 

The kiss was tender, yet full of emotion. Full of forgiveness, longing, and a touch of a promise to make up for what was loss. When he pulled away Eve looked at him with tears in her eyes as she moved her fingers to her lips. "Scott. . ."

"I know, I shouldn't have. . ." he started.

"No," Eve protested. "I mean. . .G-d, what does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," Scott admitted.

Eve shook her head, as she looked out the window only to realize they were at the firehouse and not the lighthouse. "I can't do this Scott," she said softly. "My life is already a mess. I have a baby on the way and. . .I don't think I'm strong enough to go through another man walking out on me. Especially for her."

"Do you really think I could take her back after this?" Scott asked, a touch of anger in his voice.

"I don't know. You two are still married."

"Not for long," Scotty admitted as he took out a plane ticket. "I'm flying to the islands to get a divorce," he said simply. 

"And then what?" Eve asked. "Do you think we can just. . .move into a relationship?"

"Haven't we been doing that anyway?" he asked.

"Maybe," Eve admitted with a shrug. "I just. . .Scott, I'm afraid of being hurt again," she admitted.

"So am I," Scott admitted. "But somehow I don't think the hurt could get much worse. So what do you say?" he asked. "Will you give me another chance."

"No, I'll give iusi another chance," Eve said softly as she leaned over a kissed him.

hr

Chris watched Julie take off her coat and move antsily around the room, "OK, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Right, Julie, com'on. Remember who you're talking to. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Apparently not or you'd already know what's going on with me," Julie shot back.

"I'm not psychic, I can only tell that's something's wrong with you,'" Chris joked.

"Well, then, I'm glad you're not my doctor," she said cattily.

"Why? Julie are you sick?" he asked, a sense of panic overtaking him. He couldn't lose her.

"No, just pregnant."

"Just . . .just ipregnant/i?" Chris asked as he sank on to the couch. 

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Dr. Newman confirmed it yesterday. Chris I know we hadn't planned and that we used. . ."

"Julie this is. . .G-d, a baby. i Our/i baby," he said a smile lighting up his face. Then a thought hit him, darkening h is features, "You are going to keep it, right?"

"After what happened with Christina you could honestly ask me that?" Julie asked angrily.

"Jules, that came out wrong," Chris sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I. . . I know how you feel about Christina, and. . .Babies are a lot of work, I wasn't sure you'd want to have one now while we're still searching for her."

"I'm not stupid, Chris, I know we may be searching for a long time," Julie admitted. "And there are just things I won't put on hold. This baby wasn't planned anymore than she was, but how. . ."

"I know, Jules," Chris said as he took her in his arms. "And with any luck Christina will be with us when this baby is born. And if not, we'll. . .we'll just tell them all about their older sister."

b**Chapter 8**/b

2 months later

Eve sat on the couch of the Firehouse reading a magazine as Scott sat at his desk looking over a file. In the months since the night in the car they had come to a new place in their relationship, and both were surprisingly comfortable with it. Although they hadn't become a couple again in the physical sense, due in part to her advanced pregnancy, they had in all other areas, including living together, although they split their time between the fire and light houses neither wanting to give up the possible links to what would've been had the custody case been decided differently. Although for different reasons, Scott for the need to hold onto every piece of his daughter that he could and Eve for the chance to let go. 

"Ohh..." she said as she doubled over.

"That does it," Scott said as he threw down his pen.

"What?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

"That's the tenth 'ohh' in two and a half hours," he replied as he moved over to her and started to pick her up.

"Scott, it's nothing. My back's just bothering me and I can't get comfortable."

"Uh huh, Eve, those 'ohhs' where each 15 minutes apart."

"They couldn't have been," Eve said her eyes growing wide.

"Eve, I checked my watch at each one," Scott sighed.

"But that would mean. . ."

"Well, they did teach you something at med school after all," Scott teased as he helped her towards the door.

"Scotty, it's not funny."

"I think it's amusing," Scott said as he put her coat around her shoulders and opened the door, glad that the bag of her things was already in his car.

"Don't you dare breathe a word of this," she warned.

"Nay, to good of black mail material," he shot back as he shut the door behind them and they started to the car.

hr

5 hours later, Chris smiled up as he looked over to a nurse, "It's a girl," he announced as Eve beamed and Scott bent down and kissed her forehead. "Scott you wanna do the honors?"

"I. . ." Scott said uncertainly as he looked at Eve.

"Go ahead," Eve replied tiredly as he nodded and went to cut the umbilical cord. 

"She's beautiful Eve," Scott said as Chris handed him her wrapped in a blanket.

"Did you'd think she'd be anything else?" Eve tried to joke as he walked towards her. 

"Of course not," Scott said as he handed her the baby, and watched what a beautiful picture they made. "So have you picked a name?"

"I was thinking. . ." she started, a bit unsure of how he would react. "I was thinking of Meghan. Meghan Victoria to be precise."

Scott could only stare at her for a moment at the realization of what the name meant. To both of them,. "Well, that's good. But she's going to need a last name," he started. "And. . .well, I was kinda hoping you'd both have the same last name."

"Scott, I'm not. . ."

"Hush up Lambert, I'm not done. I was going to say that I want you to have the same last name, and I was hoping that you'd both share that last name with me," he said quickly.

"Only you," she sighed with a slight laugh.

"What?"

"You're the only man I know who would propose in the delivery room," she said on a laugh.

"I don't know, it happens a lot," Chris cracked as he stood from the bottom of the table.

"Shut up Ramsey," Scott said as Chris shrugged and took the baby from Eve's arms, "Com'on and meet your godfather while your Mom and. . .while they get their acts together," he said to the baby, causing Eve to laugh.

"Guess I should've added when you're not the baby's biological father," Eve mused.

"Eve, you know that doesn't matter to me," Scott said as he looked at her face.

"Yeah, I know Scott, and that's the only reason. . ." she laughed slightly. "Yeah, Scotty, I'll marry you," she said as pulled Scott down for a kiss.

"About d@mn time," Chris said from across the room.

"Don't you have something to do? An Apgar or something?" Eve asked as Scott pulled away.

"Already done. And she's as close to perfect as any baby I've seen," Chris shrugged.

"What can I say? She takes after her mother," Eve sighed.

"And on that note. . ." Chris said as he pulled off his latex gloves and started to walk out. "I think there are some people waiting for news on the latest addition."

"You aren't spilling the news first, Ramsey," Scott said as he smiled at Eve. Who just nodded as he walked out into the hall where a very pregnant Julie was waiting with Lee, Gail, Mary, and Victor for news. As the two men reached the group Frank and Joe walked off the elevator, and at a signal from Chris walked over. 

"What's up?" Joe asked as they reached the group.

"Well, Eve had her baby," Chris replied. "Both mother and daughter are doing fine."

"How wonderful," Mary said as the others started to ask for the particulars such as length and weight. Which were answered by Chris. "What about her name?" Julie asked.

"Well, I think I'll defer on that," Chris said looking to a beaming Scott.

"Scotty?" Lee asked a bit suspicious. He knew that Scott had been throwing around idea of asking Eve to marry him and that the baby have his last name if she did.

"Well, Eve decided to name her Meghan Victoria," Scott started, watching with amusement as the first name's meaning registered with Lee and Gail. "And that was all her doing. However, there's another part that isn't. . ."

"Meaning?" Victor wondered.

"Meaning that Julie's going to have to take godparent duties after all," he said causing Julie's eyes to grow wide.

"You didn't? In there?" she asked on a laugh. 

"Yeah," Scott replied on a laugh.

"Could someone fill the rest on us on in this little joke?" Frank asked.

"The baby's full name is going to be Meghan Victoria Baldwin. I asked Eve to marry me and she accepted." Scott announced.

"But she's engaged to Monk!" Victor protested without thinking.

"Yeah, well remind him of that when you give him the news," Scott said before turning back towards Eve's room and walking away.

b**Chapter 9**/b

Kevin stared at the phone," Victor, did you just tell me what I think you did?" he bellowed as Lucy looked on and Serena looked up from the book she was reading. "Well, why didn't you tell me before. . . " he sighed. "I know I said I didn't want to know about how things were going, but Victor that. . . That I would've like to know. . . . . .They're what?. . .No,. . .well, I don't like it, but I can't exactly blame her. . .Victor if she wants to do that. . .It's been 7 months and I can't fault her for wanting to move on, but. . .Of course I won't she'll just have to change the name. . .Right. . .No, I'll deal with it. . .And Victor thanks for telling me," he said before hanging up.

"Honey what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she tickled Christina's stomach.

"We're going home is what," Kevin sighed as he looked around the room for his suitcase.

"Really?!?!?!" Serena asked a touch of excitement in her voice.

"Leah, take your sister and go into the other room," Lucy said tensely as she handed Serena the baby. Kevin watched the pain that flashed through Serena's eyes at the used of the name that Lucy insisted on calling her instead of her given one. 

"Yes, Mom," Serena said hollowly as she took the baby and walked into the other room, sending a pleading look to Kevin.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you destroying our family?" she accused.

"Lucy, this isn't our family," Kevin said angrily. "G-d I really have let this go on too long haven't I?"

"Kevin. . ."

"That little girl's name is Serena and she's Scott's daughter. And the baby, Luc, her name's Christina and she's Julie's and it's time they went home. It's time we all did."

"No. . .No.. . Their names are Leah and Dominique and their ours," Lucy said through tears. "Scotty gave Leah to me, remember? He couldn't deal with raising a baby after Dominique died. And Dom picked her name. For Lee. . ." Lucy insisted in her unstable state. "And Dominique is ours. You propose to me after I found out I was pregnant with her."

"Lucy, Scotty never gave you Serena. And we lost that baby a long time ago."

"No. . ." Lucy said shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. "No. . .They're mine. They're ours. . .And no one's going to take them away from me."

Kevin shook his head, losing his temper over what had been happening. "No, Lucy. They're not. You took them and I went along because I didn't want to see you breakdown. But . . .G-d I let you anyway. I only made it worse."

"Doc, I'm not the one having the breakdown."

"Lucy, you stole those two little girls and now you're stealing mine from me too," he said as he grabbed her arms.

"What?"

"Victor just told me. Eve had a baby. iMy baby/i. I have a little girl I have to get to, and I'm taking those two back with me."

Lucy started to shake at that as she pulled away from him, "Eve had a baby. That slut? No, not it's not fair! Eve gets to have a baby? Julie gets to take mine? It's not going to happen. . ." Lucy started to shout.

"Lucy, calm down. It's going to be all right," Kevin said as he went towards to her. 

"No, no it's not," Lucy said as she pushed him back so that he fell on the floor and hit his head, knocking him unconscious. "No one's taking my babies from me," she added as she reached for a knife and plunged it into his shoulder. Then, shaking she rose to her feet and walked into the other room. "Girls it's time to go," she said evenly as she wiped her blood stained hand on her sleeve.

"But. . ." Serena started as she looked at Lucy wide eyed with fear and held the baby close to her.

"It's OK, Daddy just had an accident. He'll be fine, but we have to leave without him." Lucy said as she grabbed her bag and hustled them out of the hotel suite.

****

bChapter 10/b

One week later

Scott sat next to Eve as Kevin's body was lowered into the ground. "I can't believe it," she said shaking her head. "I never thought. . ."

"I wouldn't have thought it either," Scott admitted as he held her hand.

"He only wanted to help her, that's what his journal said," Eve replied looking at the hole.

"I know, but I guess no one can now," Scott said a touch of fear in his voice.

"Oh, Scott, she won't hurt the girls." Eve said as she looked at him, realizing where the pain in his voice was coming from.

"I never thought she'd hurt Kevin either," Scott admitted.

"But if what they say is right. . . If he forced a confrontation because Victor told him about the baby. . ." she replied tears forming in her throat.

"I pushed him to it," Scott said shakily. "When he questioned the engagement. . .I told him to talk to Kevin."

"He would've anyway," Eve sighed.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy about the name."

"Maybe he'll be happier with the addition," Eve sighed. At the announcement of Kevin's death she had decided to change the baby's name to Meghan Victoria Collins Baldwin so that she would have some connection to Kevin.

"It's a hollow happiness," Scott said as his eyes drifted to a distant row of graves, and Eve only nodded, knowing he was thinking of Karen.

"I suppose we should take confront in the fact that he'll still be watching out for them," Eve said as she leaned her head against Scott's arm.

"Maybe he can do better from up there," Scott sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. "Maybe he can finally bring them home."

/b**Chapter 11**/b

April 2004

Scott smiled as Meghan ran into his arms and he stooped to pick her up. "Da-dy home!" she said.

Scott couldn't help but laugh, "Yep, sunshine, daddy's home," he said as he looked tiredly over her shoulder to an approaching Eve, a smile on his face. Even after almost 3 years of marriage it was hard to believe that she would always be there when he came home, well almost always, depending on emergency surgeries. 

"I know," she said seeing the questions in his eyes.

"How?" Scott asked as he walked over to her, still holding a squirming Meghan. 

"I was talking on the phone with Julie setting up a play date for Devlin and Meg when Chris got home. As soon as he told her. . ." she shook her head as he put Meg down to play with her toys.

"I. . .It was the last clue, Eve," he said tiredly as he moved over to the mantle to stare at the age progressed pictures of Serena and Christina that he kept there. 

"I know Scotty, I know. . ." Eve said as she walked over to wrap her arms around his waist and lean her head on his shoulder. "But. . .there's always a chance."

"The postcards stopped coming after Kevin died, that was over 3 years ago."

"I know how long ago it was, Scott," she said looking over to her daughter. "Funny how a day so full of joy could be so fringed with pain."

"Eve, I . . ." he started turning.

"No, it's OK, Scotty," she said as she rubbed his cheek. "I was there once too. Where you are."

"With DV," Scott sighed.

"Yeah, only my son was only a dream, and Serena is reality. But you'll get her back. We'll get her back."

"Why hasn't she. . ."

"Knowing Serena, she's probably trying to keep Christina safe. She was always an overprotective older sister. But as soon. . .as soon she can I'm sure she'll find away to come back."

"And what if Lucy tries to stop her?" Scott asked voicing his deepest fear.

"She won't hurt her," Eve said. "You're heard all the profiles. She's not going to do anything to endanger those kids."

"G-d I hope they're right," Scott said, his voice full of unshed tears.

"Da-dy?" Meghan asked after tottling over.

"What honey?" he asked as he picked her up.

"Why you cry?"

"Daddy's sad," he said wishing he knew how to explain why to a precocious 3-year-old.

"Because of 'Rena?" she asked pointing to Serena's picture.

"Yeah, because I can't find her."

"But the lady say she come home," Meghan said as she put her head tiredly on Scott's shoulder.

"What lady?" Eve asked as Scott looked at her perplexed.

"The purtty lady who come when I sleep."

"There was a lady here when you were asleep? Someone other than Grandma?" Eve asked shock and worry in her voice.

"Not real, momma," Meghan said as if her mother was being silly. "She angel. Said 'Rena come home."

"Oh," Eve said not knowing what else to say as Scott started to shake, and she took Meghan from him. "Umm... Let's get you ready for bed."

"Da-dy come too."

"Yeah, daddy will be up in a minute." Eve said as she carried her daughter away, all the while shooting concerned glances to Scott who crumbled to the floor.

b**Chapter 12**/b

later that night

Serena looked over to the bed Lucy was sleeping on and sighed, this would be her only chance. Slowly she got out of her bed and walked over to where Christina was sleeping on a cot, her breathing heavy and her small body covered in sweat. "Hey, kiddo wake up," she said shaking the younger girl's form.

""enna?" Christina asked as she looked at her with glazed eyes, calling her by the closest she ever came to her real name.

"Yeah, 'Ist," Serena said as she took a blanket from off the floor and wrapped her in it.

"I don't feel too good."

"I know, and we're gonna fix that OK. You just have to be quiet and listen to me," Serena said as she rose and helped the five-year-old to her feet. "We've gotta be quiet. We don't wanna wake her," Serena informed softly as she half carried Christina to the door and grabbed Lucy's purse.

"But. . ."

"It's OK. Trust me. Everything's going to be OK. We just gotta get you to a doctor."

"But Momma doesn't trust 'octors."

"Yeah, well, I do. Remember I told you about Karen? And Kevin? And Eve? And Grandma Gail?"

"Yeah, but they're just made up, Momma said so."

"No, they're real. Or at least they were," Serena sighed realizing that she didn't even know anymore. "But it doesn't matter. We gotta get you to one so you can get better," she said as they got off the hotel elevator and walked towards the door.

"Hey what are you too up to?" the doorman asked.

"My sister's sick. I gotta get a cab and take her to the hospital," Serena said with ease.

"Yeah, where's your Mom?"

"Waiting for my dad to fax some insurance stuff over. She's gonna meet us there," Serena replied. 

"I don't know. . ."

"Mister come on, does it look like I'm going anywhere else? Does she look like she is?" she asked as the man sighed and listened to Christina's wheezing.

"OK, but you aint taking a cab," he said as he looked at his watch.

"But I can't get her there any other way."

"Hold it a sec," he said as he looked out the door and sure enough, the man he was looking for was leaving. "Hey Angel, got a sec?"

"What's up, Joe. I gotta get home to the wife," he said as he walked over a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I gotta couple of kids here. Older one needs to get the younger one to the hospital. Think you can do it? Don't wanna send them alone in a cab," he said.

The man looked at the two kids and smiled slightly as he shrugged. "Sure why not, Mary'll understand, that is if you two don't mind."

"We ain't supposed to go with strangers," Christina wheezed as she looked at Serena.

"Sometimes it ain't the strangers you have to be afraid of," Serena sighed. "Besides we wouldn't know the cab driver anyway," she said. "Yeah, if you don't mind. I'd appreciate it."

"No problem," the man, who Serena gauged to be around her grandfather's age, said as he reached over and went to take Christina. "How about a ride?" he asked Christina who looked at him perplexed and then to Serena who nodded, which prompted Christina to do the same leading him to carry her.

He moved quickly to his car, surprising Serena at his speed as he put Christina on his back seat and she stopped to catch her breath. "Now you aren't going to go and have trouble breathing too, are you?" he asked

"No, I just couldn't keep up," she admitted.

"Should have said something," he said as he opened the front door for her.

"I didn't think of it. I'm used to having to keep up," she said as she climbed in. The man only shook his head as he rounded the car and got in. "You're name really Angel?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I was thinking earlier that we needed one," Serena sighed as she put her head back against the headrest.

"Well. . .Umm...what's your name?" he asked.

"Le...No, Serena," she said adamantly, using her given name for the first time to someone other than Lucy or Christina in four years. "And her, well, she'll say her name is Dominique, but it isn't. It's Christina."

Angel looked over at her surprised at that, "You running from something honey?"

"Not anymore, I'm running to it." she said. "I'm finally. . .we're finally going to get home. Somehow."

"Really? Where's that?"

"You probably never heard of it," Serena said as she looked out the window.

"I've been around a lot."

"Yeah, so have we," Serena said sadly as he pulled into the ER's parking lot.

"So where's home?" he asked as he went to get Christina out of the back.

"A town called Port Charles."

"I'll be d@mned," Angel said with a slight laugh. 

"You've heard of it?" Serena asked surprised.

"Heard of it? Honey I used to live there. The wife and I still know some people there," he said as he walked with her.

"Serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then can you help me? I mean really help me? Can you call my dad before. . .Before Lucy realizes so that . . .So that we can go home?" Serena asked tears falling down her face. 

Angel shook his head, "What are you running from?"

"I'm not," Serena sighed. "Not exactly. Lucy's the one who's running. That's what Kevin used to say anyway. . .I just want to go home.. . .I want to call my dad before Lucy finds us and realizes that . . ." she shook her head as Angel nodded. 

"We''ll sort this out, first let's get some help for her," he said indicating a now unconscious Christina as they moved into the waiting room. "Hey can I get some help here?" he called out and with in moments the staff was there asking questions. 

"What have we got?" A voice asked from somewhere around his hip causing Serena to gasp.

"MATT!!!!"

The doctor, Harmon Charles, looked at the person that the voice had come from perplexed. He hadn't been called that in years. Not since Port Charles. "What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Serena," she said with tears in her eyes as she started to shake. "And that's Christina. . .and I wanna go home now. Can I go home now? Can you get my dad?" she asked.

Matt merely nodded. "Someone get her into a room and quiet her down. Can you stay with her?" he asked the man with her.

"Yeah, I've got time," Angel said as he put Christina on the gurney a nurse brought over. 

"Good," he said as he looked to Serena. "Hold tight and we'll get in touch with your dad, OK?" he asked as Serena merely shook, tears falling down her face.

"Harm what was that about?" one of the nurse asked as they moved the little girl into another exam room.

"Long story," Matt replied as he lowered the bed Christina was on. 

"I bet. So what's Matt a nickname or something?" she continued.

"Or something," he said as he started ordering tests. "Oh, and Jen?"

"Yeah?" the nurse asked.

"Make sure everyone knows, including security, that no one else gets near these two kids."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Because if I'm right these two kids where kidnapped about 4 years ago. And if what rumors I heard are right the woman responsible will be coming to look for them."

"What about calling the police?" 

"I'm going to call their parents," Matt said. "And let them get their police force invoveld to straighten this mess out." 

hr

Eve rolled over at the sound of the phone ringing and pulled it up, used to late night calls. "'ello?" she asked groggily into the receiver.

Matt stared at the phone in his hand and sighed, "Um. . .is this the Baldwin residence?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. And please tell me you aren't trying to sell me anything at. . ." she glance at the phone. "3:30 in the morning."

Matt laughed slightly, "I'm trying to get Scott Baldwin."

"He's asleep," she sighed. "And if you're looking for legal representation call back in the morning."

"Actually I think I have something that Mr. Baldwin is looking for," he replied.

"Really, and what's that?" Eve asked as she sat up, realizing that the voice on the other end of the line was vaguely familiar.

"That's for him to know. . ."

"Look, Mr. . ."

"It's doctor. Dr. Harmon. . ."

"Matt????" Eve asked as she placed the voice.

On the other end Matt shook his head, "Who am I talking to again?"

"It's Eve," she sighed as she pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked over to a sleeping Scott.

"What are you. . . ? Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Scott and I got married a couple of years ago," Eve sighed. "Look why are you calling him? What do you have that Scott. . ."

"Look, a teenage girl came in tonight with a girl about five years old. She recognized me and said her name was Serena and she begged me to call her dad."

"Oh G-d," Eve said as she covered her mouth to keep from crying. "Is she all right? Is Christina?"

"Serena's fine physically," Matt started, "Christina. . .well, I'm waiting for the test results."

"Is Lucy with them?"

"No, they came in with some older man. From what I can get from him he works at a hotel that they were apparently staying at and the doorman asked him to drive them over."

"Ok. . .Ok. . .You gotta keep Lucy. . ."

"I know Eve," Matt said. "I heard some of that stuff on the news."

"I see. . ." Eve said trying to figure out what to do. "Where are you?"

"The hospital's name is Jersey Shore. It's in Neptune, NJ."

"OK. . .How do I get there?" she asked, as she reached into her nightstand and took out a pad and pen, and took down the directions he gave her. "Who do I ask for?"

"Harmon Charles," Matt replied. 

"What if your shift is over?"

"I'm not leaving until I keep my promise to them."

"OK," Eve sighed as she looked over to a sleeping Scott. "I'll call Chris and he and I. . ."

"Wait a minute, you and Ramsey. What about. . . ?"

"Matt, there have been so many false leads over the years, I just don't think Scott could take it if it didn't turn out to be true."

"I don't think the girl is making it up."

"Yeah, well if she's being paid to do it, and she feels like it's her only choice for the younger one. . ." Eve sighed. "Look, fight me all you want on it later. I'm gonna call Chris and then Mac and . . . .We'll be there," she said before hanging up.

Sighing, she dialed Chris's number, glad that he answered on the second ring, "Chris it's Eve. Don't say anything, but. . .but I just got the most incredible call. . .and Chris I know where they are. . .or at least I think I do. Meet me at police station in half an hour," she paused at his response. "No, I haven't do you really think either can take it is this doesn't pan out?"

b**Chapter 13**/b

the next day

Eve, Chris, and Mac got out of their rental car and walked towards the ER, as they did, Eve shivered, unsure of what they might find. "You OK?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, peachy," Eve replied with a roll of her shoulders as she shook her head. "A shuttle and a two hour drive away," she mused. "And we couldn't even find them."

"They were always moving," Mac said as they walked through he automatic doors of the ER.

"I know that, that wasn't meant as an attack at you or anyone. I mean, I know how hard you tried to find them. Especially after. . ." she could say the words.

"Especially after she killed Kevin." Mac finished for her. "And we'll get her. We'll bring those kids home and we'll get her."

'Yeah, we will," Chris said, his tone the same one he used when he was trying to reassure Julie.

Eve only inhaled sharply as she walked to the security guard on duty. "Hi, I'm Dr. Eve Baldwin and I'm. . .I'm supposed to met Dr. Harmon Charles," she said, double checking the name she had written on a piece of paper along with the directions.

"He's off duty," the man said as he looked at his watch.

"Look, he told me he'd be here when we got here," Eve replied tiredly. 

"He's not. . ."

"Look, I know you're only doing your job, but he is expecting us," Eve said angrily.

"Eve, calm down," Chris said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down?!?!?! He told me that he made sure that Lucy wouldn't be able to get to them, which means we can't either without him. We couldn't have come this far to not be able to find out if it's really them," she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mac?" Chris asked as he looked towards the other man who nodded as he reached for his badge. "Look, my name's Commissioner Scorpio, I'm with Port Charles Police Department.. ."

"You're here about the kids that came in last night?" the guard asked.

"Yeah," Mac said, hoping to get somewhere.

"Oh, sorry, everyone's been tense about it it. Never seen Dr. Charles so wierded out," he said with a shrug, "I'll take you to them, they in Brennan. It's on the other side of the hospital."

"It wouldn't matter if it's on the other side of the world," Eve sighed as they started to follow. "I just wanna know they're safe."

hr

Scott got out of bed to find a hastily written note about a medical emergency and sighed. I So is the life of the husband of a doctor/i he thought as he put it down and went about getting Meghan ready for the day, as he did the phone rang.

"Yeah?" he asked into it.

"Oh, hi Scott, it's Julie."

"Hey, what's up?" 

"I was just wondering if Eve could possibly pick Devlin up on her way to the hospital and drop her off at daycare. I have an early class and Chris must have gotten called out on an emergency."

"She's not here. I woke up to find a note that she got called in."

"Funny, neither of them were supposed to be on call last night. . ." Julie mused. 

"Guess they were just short handed. Oh, well I'll figure something out."

"Why? I have to drop Meghan off anyway. I can swing by and pick Devlin up and drop her off too."

"Thanks, Scott."

"No prob. And while I'm there I check up on our spouses."

b**Chapter 14/b**

The group got off the elevator and Eve held tight to Chris's hand. "I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

"Yeah, well neither do I? You do realize that Julie and Scott are going to kill us for not waking them and. . ."

"Yeah, and it would've killed them if this was a dead end. The jury's still out on that," she muttered.

As they walked down a hall and stopped outside a door with no names on it, and the security guard knocked. It was opened slowly, revealing Matt. "About time you got here," Matt said as he looked up at the group.

"See you still have that attitude problem, Harmon," Chris sighed.

"The same could be said for you Ramsey," Matt shot back as he signaled that the security guard should leave, which he did. 

"How are they?" Eve asked as she ignored the two men and tried to peer into the room around him, although she was afraid of what she'd find.

"Serena's sleeping right now, and Christina. . ." he just shook his head.

"What's wrong with her?" Chris asked concern evident in his voice.

"We haven't been able to pinpoint the infection she has, but it's bad Chris. From what information we could get from Serena she's had it for a long time. And from the test results I believe it. It's attacked her lungs and her heart, and if she doesn't respond to medicine. . .well, I'm already looking to put her name on the list. . ."

"Oh G-d. . ." Chris muttered feeling his heart plummet to his feet.

"Has Lucy come looking for them?" Mac asked, knowing too well what Chris was feeling.

"No. And that is in part to Serena's quick thinking. Apparently she realized that Christina was getting worse and she slipped Lucy a Mickey."

"That's Scott's daughter," Eve said laughing slightly.

"So can we see them?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I should've let you in sooner," Matt admitted a bit sheepishly. 

"And what about the man who brought them here?" she asked.

"He just went to call his wife and get a cup of coffee. He's stayed here the whole night."

"That was nice of him," Eve said as she put her purse down on a chair and looked over at a sleeping Serena, a gasp escaping her mouth. "My G-d, the progression was dead on," she said.

Chris only nodded as he moved to Christina's bed and looked at her frail body, surprised at how much she looked like Julie.

"No. . ..No...I wanna go home. . .Please. . ." Serena said as she started tossing on the bed, clearly in the throes of a nightmare.

"Hey, Serena, it's OK. It's only a dream," Eve said as she moved to the bed and sat on the edge of it, repeating it till Serena woke up, and blinked her eyes. 

"Eve?" she asked, wondering if this was the dream.

"Yeah, Girlfriend," Eve said as she smiled at Serena who instinctively wrapped her arms around her.

"Where's my dad?" Serena asked through tears. "I want my dad!"

"He's at home. Waiting for us. He's been waiting along time for you, you know," she said as she pulled back tears in her own eyes.

"When can I go home?" she asked.

"As soon as we can arrange it," Matt said from behind her. "Which I think will be pretty soon," he added as he watched Mac making some calls.

hr

Scott walked away from the hospital daycare center and over to the nurse's station where Amy stood. "Hey, Amy, have you seen my wife or Ramsey?" he asked.

"No, why would I?" Amy asked as she looked up from a file. "Both called out today. Something about some medical conference they had to be at. Didn't you know?"

"No, must have gotten the dates mixed up," Scott said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well you aren't the only one. They didn't call in till 5 this morning." She said as she picked up a file and walked away. Leaving Scott wonder just what the two were up to.

b**Chapter 15/b**

Mac nodded to the local police officers as they pounded on the door of the hotel room that Lucy was allegedly staying in. "Housekeeping," one of them called at Lucy's groggy "Who is it?" and with in moments, while grumbling she answered it to be pulled out of the room and handcuffed. "What's going on? What did I do?" she asked.

"You're being arrested for the kidnapping of Serena Baldwin and Christina Ramsey. As well as the murder of Kevin Collins," Mac said as he walked over to her.

"I didn't kill Doc. They did."

"Who?" Mac asked as he looked into her eyes and realized that there was no longer anyone really there.

"Eve and Julie. They did it. They wanted to take him away from me. Wanted to take my family away from me, but I wouldn't let them. The girls are safer with me. You go and see they're sleeping, waiting for their momma to wake them up," Lucy said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Take her away," Mac said as he eyed her with disgust.

hr

Eve paced the room, "What is taking them so long?" she wondered.

"It hasn't been that long, it takes awhile for them to get to the hotel and back," Chris said as he looked up from where he sat holding Christina's hand.

"When can we go home?" Serena asked as she walked out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from her shower and dressed in an outfit one of the night nurse's had intended to give her daughter as a birthday present.

"Mac's working on it. We just have to work out some transportion stuff so that we can get Christina to the hospital as soon as we get home," Eve said as she rose.

"I didn't get her here soon enough did I?" Serena asked as tears formed in her eyes. "I knew I should've tried sooner, but. . .I was too afraid. . .But when I heard her breathing yesterday. . .I knew I couldn't wait anymore."

"Serena, you got her here, that's what matters," Eve said as Chris let go of Christina's hand and walked over to them. "She's right. It was really brave what you did."

"No. Brave would've been doing it sooner," Serena said. "Or finding someway to let you know where we were."

"You did, last night," Eve said.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Serena said. "And it was kinda fate. The guy who drove us. His name's Angel. And then seeing Matt. . .although he doesn't go by that anymore. . ." 

"See, it was meant to be last night," Eve said as she hugged Serena close to her, and the door opened revealing Matt, Mac, and another older man.

"The arrangements are made. Mr. Cassidine is going to get everything you'll need set and get the Baldwins and Julie together in his office to tell them the news," Matt said with slight smile.

"What about. . .?" Chris asked, not wanting to finish since he wasn't sure how Serena would react to hearing the news or the other woman's fate.

"She's been taken into custody.. Arrangements are being made," Mac answered with a shake of his head. "And in the meantime, we're going to be flown back by Jax."

"Jax?" Eve asked a bit surprised.

"Well, his plane is fairly well equipped and I figured he'd keep quiet," Mac said with a shrug. "Thought you want to avoid the media as much as possible."

"Thanks," Chris said as he looked at his dying stepdaughter.

"See, told ya you'd find a way home," the third man said, earning a small smile from Serena.

"You must be Angel," Eve said.

"Yeah, and you the girls' mother?" he asked.

"No, I'm. . ."she started and then shook her head. 

"Eve you ok?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I just realized. . ." she started then looked at Serena who was now almost as tall as she was. "Well, I just didn't tell you the news."

"What news?" Serena asked.

"Well. . .After . . .After what happened your dad and I got real close again, and. . .we got married." Eve said a bit nervously.

"Oh," Serena said not sure how to react to that. "Guess I missed a lot, huh?"

"You could say that," Eve said as she laughed slightly and looked to the man, who smiled.

"What about you?" He asked Chris.

"Christina's stepfather," he said.

"Where are their parents? If ya don't mind an old man asking."

"We. . .well, we were afraid it might be a hoax and didn't want to get their hopes up," Eve admitted.

"Not we, iyou/i," Chris shot over.

"Oh, shut up Ramsey," Eve said glaring at him over her shoulder earning a slight laugh from Christina. "Well, I guess somethings never change," she said.

"Unfortunately," Eve conceded as she shot Chris a look. "Look, I'm sure my husband would like to meet and thank you himself. Julie too. Maybe we could arrange for you to come to Port Charles and. . ."

"Actually, believe it or not, the wife and I were invited up there for some sort of party in a couple of weeks. . ." Angel said on a laugh.

"You know people in Port Charles?" Eve asked surprised.

"Yep. Lived there a while back." He said with a shrug. 

"That's. . ."Eve said shaking her head, not sure of what to say.

"Yeah, talk about your coincidences," Angel said with a shrug. "With all the people who Joe could've asked last night. . ."

"It was fate," Serena said with a sigh. 

"Wouldn't be surprised," Angel said with a laugh. "Now you take care you hear?" he asked. "No telling what trouble might be coming your way. Especially with this one making arrangements," he said indicating Mac.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked.

"Well, if you're anything like your brother... Well, trouble just seemed to find the lot of the Scorpios I knew back there," he said with a shrug. "But a loyaler lot you couldn't want to find. And if trouble should find ya, I'm sure he'll be finding you a way out," he said as he started to walk out only to be stopped by Serena who ran over and hugged him, "thanks for stopping when I asked," she said.

He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, "Glad you finally realized you didn't have to keep up," he said as he ruffled her hair and walked away.

b**Chapter 16**/b

Scott paced Stefan's office as Julie sat in a chair tapping her knuckles against its arm and Lee and Gail arrived. "Scotty, what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Got me," he admitted as he looked at his parents.

"I only hope it isn't more bad news," Gail sighed as she put down her purse.

"Actually, it's mixed news, I'm afraid," Stefan said as he walked into his office shutting the door behind him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked.

Stefan merely ignored him, "I think you all had better sit down."

"I prefer to stand," Scott shot back.

"Fine, don't say I didn't allow you fair warning," Stefan said as he sat on the edge of his desk and waited for Lee and Gail to take their seats. "A couple of hours ago, I received a call from Drs. Ramsey and Baldwin asking for some emergency time off," he started. 

"What for?" Julie asked worriedly, knowing from a quick talk with Scott when she arrived that something was up between the two.

"If you would allow me, I'm getting to that," Stefan said sternly. "Apparently sometime last night, Dr. Baldwin received a call from a doctor at another hospital saying that he was treating two young girls. . . '

"Oh G-d. . ." Julie started as Scott moved towards a chair not sure he wanted Stefan to continue.

"Seems the older one managed to find a ride for them to the hospital for the younger one to get medical attention. The doctor, ironically enough, was the former Matt Harmon, whom the older girl recognized. Mac Scorpio called me about an hour ago and confirmed what Drs. Ramsey and Baldwin where told. The girls in question are you missing children."

"But that's good news," Lee said. 

"Wonderful in fact," Gail said.

"I'm afraid not entirely," Stefan said turning his attention to Scott and Julie. "It seems that the young Miss Baldwin has suffered some . . .emotional blows," he said diplomatically. "However, Dr. Ramsey, your daughter. . .her condition is quiet serious in a more physiological way."

Julie let out the breathe she was holding, seeming to sink in her chair, "Is she. . .I mean?"

"They're flying her here for treatment and we've already assembled a team of physician's per the information that was received, but I'm afraid by all accounts, she's critical," he replied evenly as Julie just shook her head and started to cry uncontrollably.

b**Chapter 17**/b

Later that day

Scott paced the hall outside of the room his parents were waiting in while watching a sleeping Meghan and Devlin as Julie sat curled in a ball next to the wall, "G-d couldn't be this cruel. He couldn't give her back to me only to take her away," Julie muttered looking to Scott for comfort. 

"I don't know, Julie, sometimes, he has one hell of a twisted sense of humor," he sighed as he ran his hand though his thinning hair.

"Well, he's played enough jokes on me," she muttered as the elevator doors opened and she rose and Scott froze and stared at the gangly blonde who stepped off the elevator and scanned the area before yelling "DADDY!" and ran full speed towards him. He somehow managed to catch her and remain upright. "Hiya, Applesauce," he said over a lump in his throat, knowing that Eve was walking over and that Chris was following with the gurney that held Christina on it. But that didn't matter right now as he looked into Serena's eyes, noticing that she was crying too. "Don't cry," Serena sighed.

"I'm not crying," Scott said gruffly. "Just got something in my eyes," he said causing her to eye him suspiciously. "G-d you look like your mother when you do that," he couldn't help but say causing her to laugh slightly, as he held her closer to him, never wanting to let her go again.

Meanwhile, Julie moved to the gurney and the nurses stopped it. She looked questioningly to Chris and then at her daughter. "It's OK, sweetie, mommy's here, you're finally home," she whispered through her tears as Chris reached out and took her hand and squeezed.

b**Epilogue**/b

"It was all so senseless Scott, if she had just gotten her to a doctor. . ." Julie shook her head.

"I know, Julie. And we know who bears the brunt of that guilt," he sighed, thinking about how Serena had locked herself in her room blaming herself for Christina's dying. Blaming herself because she hadn't done anything sooner.

"Yeah, we all feel guilty for Lucy's mistakes. You know I've even asked myself what would have happened if I hadn't won. If I hadn't sued."

"And what do you see?" Scott asked wondering if the picture was the same as his.

"Her growing up with you, but tossed around. No offense, but you two weren't exactly a stable couple. What with her feelings for Kevin and yours for Eve. She would've fluttered between you two, and you and Eve would've been there for each other, but only as friends. Chris and I would've remained the town piranhas. My only friend would've probably been Rachel, which considering where she is now, isn't a great character reference. The only good things would be that Christina would be alive, Serena wouldn't be so. . .so shattered. . .and, well maybe Karen would be here too."

Scott only nodded. "Yeah, that's how I picture it too," he said with a laugh. "Funny thing though, I don't know about those 'good things' other than Christina I mean. If Serena had to grow up like that. . .well, she probably would have ended up 'shattered.' In some ways she was already heading there. And Karen. . .Well, I've come to realize that she was just looking for an excuse to end things..."

"So where does that leave us?" Julie asked as she looked at the coffin. "Especially after. . .Well, I haven't exactly been kind the last month."

"Yeah, well neither have I," Scott admitted with a shrug.

"But you helped in the end," Julie said. "You were the one who went to the board when we wanted to take her home to die, weren't you?"

"Hey, I argued the precedent."

"Claire," Julie said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. She wanted her death to mean something. And it did. You know the day she died, Eve told me she was pregnant with Meghan."

"No, I didn't," Julie said as they heard a door open and both watched as Mac lead in a handcuffed Lucy who was followed by two orderlies from Ferncliff.

"Why did you do this?" Lucy asked. 

Julie just stared at her, pity on her face. Although Lucy was more cognizant now then she had been a month ago she still wasn't all together there yet. And Julie remembered all to well what that was like. "I did it for Christina," she said. "Just like you did."

"It was all for Christina, you know," Lucy said as she looked at the coffin. Her voice and eyes devoid of emotion. As he watched Scott couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the medication or if she really just couldn't feel anymore.

"I do know," Julie said as she looked to the back of the room where Chris stood next to Eve. "We all do, because we all did what we had to do for her," she said as she started to walk to her husband and Scott walked to Eve and the couples left the room to give Lucy some time alone.

"It was all for you, my sweet Princess," Lucy said as tears finally fell from her eyes and she crumpled to the floor next to the coffin. "Everything I did was for you. And in the end. . . . I did do what was best, didn't I? I mean I kept you away from her," she babbled. "It's ok, baby, Momma's here. Momma did everything for you Princess. Everything for her precious little Christina."


End file.
